Name of the Game
by Wizard Slayer
Summary: Peach was in love with Mario and to find out that he does not feel for her, makes Peach mad. But she has her own ways
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful night for the two of them. Mario and Peach were at a Restaruant in a small little town near Mushroom Kingdom. Peach gazed at Mario with lavish smiles and blowing kisses, while Mario gulped on his spigetti and meatballs. Apprently he paid no attension to the princess. After a good thrity minutes of eating Mario look up at Peach, who was still smiling.  
``Peach will you...``, As Mario said this, he left his hand in his pockets searching for something.  
  
``Maybe hes going to ask for my hand in marriage! Oh this will be the day! Oh the thought of Mrs. Mario or whatever! Peach thought.  
  
``As I was saying, will you,`` pulls out something from his pocket, ``take care of my house, P? I`m afraid I have to go visit my grandmother,`` he lied, ``It will be best if you can keep it nice and neat and a clean. Okay? Great thanks P, I knew I could trust you!``  
In a flash, Mario dashed out of the Restaurant, leaving Peach alone to herself. ``He has no grandmother... he just... wanted to end our relationship!`` Tears dripped from her eyes, as she recalled back to all those wonderful memories with him... The time when she, Mario and his brother Luigi were stuck in a sewage and their only way out was common sense, using their plummer tools. Escaping from an army of Gumbas. When Peach was always captured by Bowser. Also, the fact that they shared a special bond, a bond of everlasting... friendship? Could that be? All this time, Mario was never interesting in starting a relationship but just an endless friendly terms?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Peach`s Castle  
  
  
``I cannot believe there was no chemistry between you guys?`` Zelda said, after hearing the bad news.  
  
  
Zelda was sitting on her side of Peach's bed, flipping through pages of some books. Peach`s mind drifted with all kinds of thoughts, confusion, beauty, and love. Having many observations as to why, Mario never felt for her before. Confusion; Peach thought Mario loved her but really is into friendship. Beauty; Maybe if she was prettier, Mario will notice her even more. Love; Mario never returned back his love for Peach as she did.  
``Admit it I am fat and ugly?``   
  
Zelda looked up from the book, and stared at Peach with a blank expression on her face.  
  
``I knew it! You simple had nothing to say because it reality you think that way, and not talking will not hurt my feelings!``  
  
``Princess Peach! What are you talking about?``  
  
``That I am fat and ugly?``  
  
``No you`re not, what makes you, is how you put it into yourself. Remember what the Master Hand said; You may think you are fat and ugly but you will always have a nice @$$.``  
  
This remark made Peach fall on to the floor and start cracking up. Soon Zelda joined in and the room filled with laughter. Quickly Toad ran in to see the commotion, instead of crying (what he expected) he saw too young ladies laughing for no reason.  
``Such callow young fools``, he mumbled,``okay ladies, what is so funny around here?``  
  
There laughter slowly died down and Peah replied, ``Just having a good time!``  
  
He did not buy that because he knew Peach had an emotional breakdown the night before. Though he played along with the game,``Oh okay... but I was about to tell you some awesome news if you told the truth. Oh well, can`t change that, later.`` He slowly walked out of the door and counted for three seconds before they would answer.  
  
``Wait!`` Peach begged, ``Zelda just told a phrase from Master Hand and it turned me to laughing. Now will you please tell us the news? I am dying to hear!``  
  
Yes! ``Oh? I just wanted to say, I do have a nice @$$ too!`` Avoiding any torture he quicky ran out of the room.  
  
``That jerk!`` Peach yelled.  
  
``Do not worry Peach, we will get our revenge. But in the meantime I saw this advertisement in the newspaper, stating about some movie... and looking for a person to play this princess part. Interested? Anyway there director is Captain Falcon...``  
  
``The point is?``  
  
``I am trying to get you a new man!``  
  
Immediately Peach`s face turned flushed pink, her heart pounding harder than ever, and felt as if sweat was coming down her face. With a horrified look she screamed, ``Are you crazy?``  
  
Zelda simple smiled, ``Nope. Just helping you!`` 


	2. Cha2

After the fellowship's adventue, Fox, Pikachu, Link and Captain Falcon returned back home... Well, since they really don't have one... they went to the Kongo Jungle place. A house that sits apoun a fast stream water fall. Link was taking a shower well with his other part of clothes on, on the high pitched rock that looks as if it never drops. Pikachu and Fox were on the big raft where you battle for competition or just for fun.  
  
"Woo! That was good!" Link exclamined.  
  
Evidently, Pikachu heard, "Come again? .... oh Link! Not now you had to blow it already, you know there's a waterfall?"  
  
"Did not want to cut the cheese there or DK will kill us."  
  
"So?"  
  
Fox sat still and relaxed on the raft. He was reading one of his life time leadership Counsel of Representation to the Constitution of the federal Torah. Fox then specified, "He's has a point. If Link did digest or on the contrary the smell into the waterfall, at this speed rate. He would have a good chance of aiming it to the ocean. Since this is a high slope  
  
its velocity of the water increases, causing the particles to go further into where ever it stops. Larger particles hit the ground first and depending on how small the sediments are they will probably head to the ocean." Fox continued reading his knowledge.  
  
Though Pikachu and Link were quite confused and just gave each other weird glances.   
  
Captain Falcon walks in with a smile  
  
"Hey buddies! I have a awesome idea to get money! You see I dreamed this vision that I, meaning me will be a director and create a movie!" said Captain Falcon.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Pikachu then said," And me will be a star! Uhuh yeah! And who's going to watch it?"  
  
"Good question! You see we have our other friends!" Captain Falcon replied.  
  
"And whom might that be?" Link questioned.  
  
"Zzzeeeelllllaaaaaa..."  
  
Link blushes at the remark and Fox looks at them and gives out a Heh heh thing. But Capt Falcon heard and singed,"Ffaaallllooooo!"  
  
"What? That jerk! He thinks he so kick-@$$ leader and that's why he thought he had better things to do than shoot dinosaurs! Ha, I like to see him see my T-Rex collections! I bet he's afraid of those killas!" Fox answered to the combat againt falco.  
  
Pikachu: Must you speak with many phrases?  
  
Capt Falcon: Meewwwttttwwwwwooooooo...  
  
Pikachu: Oh ketchups!  
  
Capt Falcon: That's the general idea, so are you in or out? That's whats this is all about! Come and join the scout, so are you in or out?  
  
All: Out.  
  
Capt Falcon: Fine you nutballs! I'll find people who want to be stars and I'll get the money all the money! Then you shall be begging on your knees, praying and asking for my forgiveness! Ha, you will have that day!  
  
All is still as he existes the room with no defeat   
  
Link: I'll have that day when I see that cape fly near my-  
  
Pikachu: NO seriously, we might have that day.  
  
Fox: That's what you think!  
  
  
  
On top of Peach's castle five friends celebrated a very special Birthday! Peach's birthday! Her friends Zelda, Samus, Jiggly Puff, and Yosha sang and wished her Happy Birthday of course with many years to come. Toad sliced the cake and handed each one a slice.  
  
Zelda: Cool part-y!  
  
Samus: You said it sis, our youngest cuz has seventeen years!  
  
Yosha: Making her the baby!  
  
Jiggly Puff: Now she can read the Seventeen magz!  
  
Peach: Um... I've been reading those since I was twelve.  
  
Samus: Ooo you bad gurl!  
  
Peach: That's what makes me have long gorgeous, wavy, blonde, hair! The pink dress makes me look like a princess! [twirls around with it]  
  
Zelda gets a little envious  
  
Zelda: So I have the power of wisdom! I lead Ganondorf to the Sacred Rel-  
  
Yosha: We all heard that. But I believe you had some help from lets  
  
see... Link?  
  
Zelda: WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD SAY THAT!  
  
Peach: Obviously Seventeen!  
  
Zelda: Fine I do admit he did help me and did the final blow leading to-  
  
Ganondorf: To the Sacred Relam! Yes it was on the front cover of Seventeen!  
  
Samus: Oh my goodness! How was it? Did they hurt you? Are you feeling better?  
  
Ganondorf: Not a scratch! The Tri-force never leaves the third alone and there's also this rumor that the middle can will be the another person.  
  
Zelda: That's rubbish we our the only ones and will be only three.  
  
Ganondorf: No, no, no... that's where you're wrong he's near us.  
  
Zelda: A guy?  
  
Ganondorf: Friendship.  
  
Peach: Um like people! Whatever is like the force or dark side can we get this party started?   
  
Ganondorf: Till next time....  
  
Jiggly Puff: So guys ya know there's some new characters that's encluding you Peach and Zelda. Some Poke'mon and boyz!!!!!  
  
Yosha: Ooh this sounds like fun!  
  
Samus: So Puffy you're tryng to hook us up with guyz?  
  
Jiggle Puff: Sure!  
  
Peach: [giggles] Girls this is too immature! Were only seventeen!  
  
Zelda: I wouldn't talk Mario girl!  
  
Peach: That was along time ago with split because he wanted Daisy.  
  
Yosha: Haha! I know how much it hurts but too bad!  
  
Toad: SO LET'S GET LOUD, LET'S GET LOUD! FEEL MY BODY UNTIL YOU HERE THAT SOUND! LET'S GET LOUD LET'S LOUD, EVERYONE'S PARTYING TILL THEY HIT THE GROUND! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! COME ON AND MOVE IT!  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
